theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
The Future Flash
History Origin Born Bartholomew Henry Allen also known as Barry Allen is The Flash and future version of himself 20 Years in The Future. Blaming himself for the death of Wally West and determined to make it right, he begins killing his enemies. Doing this will allow him to gain enough speed to travel back in time which will allow him to fix his mistake and save Wally West. Killing The Rogues Realizing what needs to be done to fix his past mistakes he goes off on a killing spree killing his old enemies. Barry Allen has become a grim figure. Wracked with guilt over the failing to save Wally West, Barry tells the now crippled Iris West, that he will find a way to correct his errors. Future Flash starts by racing off to Gorilla City, challenging its carnivorous ruler Grodd to a fight to the death. A poor match for Grodd's strength, speed, and savagery, Barry instead uses his powers to phase through the gorilla and leave behind a micro bomb which blows Grodd's head off. With this act, Barry sets himself on a course to make sure none of this future can happen by traveling back in time. Believing that his future can be averted by preventing Wally's death, Future Flash begins heading back to the fateful car accident. Barry's first stop is sixteen years from now, where he confronts Mirror Master at the Museum of Natural History. Placing the guests into the Mirror World, Future Flash reveals that a freak earthquake would have shattered the mirrors and made Scudder a murderer. With the hostages now safe inside Mirror World, Allen heads to his next historical point and leaves Mirror Master to die in the quake. Future Flash pays a visit to Captain Cold twelve years from now. Thanks to the accident that merged Snart with his Cold Gun, The Former Rogue is now dying of stage four bone cancer. After reminiscing about how Leonard surprised everyone with his stint as a Justice League member, Barry reveals that The Speed Force has broken. The efforts of Grodd, Reverse-Flash, and even Barry himself caused it to rupture; Allen has been losing time and failed to be where he was most needed. With this final meeting settled, Future Flash holds on to Cold's hands as his foe passes away. Not Everyone Dies Seven years from now, the Trickster finds himself yanked off the street and dangled over a building ledge by Future Flash. Barry knows that Walker's latest scheme has dire consequences, and decides to drop the Rogue to his death. When Axel's robots catch him, Barry leaps onto his enemy to send them both to their doom. As Axel recants, Future Flash shows him how the upcoming robbery attempt would have killed an innocent family and eventually led to Trickster's own suicide. A tearful Trickster takes The Future Flash up on the offer of redemption, while Barry heads off towards his next destination. The Future Flash vs The Reverse Flash Closing in on the Wally West accident, Future Flash heads to five years from now. While the actual Flash deals with a rock slide in Pakistan, the future Barry arrives to confront Daniel West. As the men battle, Future Flash outlines the tragedy that Reverse Flash will cost. Filled with rage, Future Flash tears Daniel's head from his body just in time to prevent the accident that would have killed Wally. Seeing this act of murder, the Flash battles his future self only to be crippled by Future Flash. As the blue clad speedster heads to the present, a newly costumed Wally West takes up the Flash mantle in order to stop him. The Future Flash vs The Flash Finally arriving in the present, Future Flash drags his past self out to the salts flats and the tear in the Speed Force. Revealing that he wants to sacrifice the Flash, using Barry's own energy to seal the rupture, the two speedsters duel. Future Flash gains the upper hand until the battle is interrupted by a speed empowered Wally West. The future Barry is still able to defeat both heroes, leading to Wally's demise and Barry's disappearance into the Speed Force tear. Now looking 20 years younger and trapped in the present, Future Flash seeks to remake his future. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Speed Force Conduit' **'Accelerated Healing': Speed Force conduits are not invulnerable nor durable enough to sustain damage however if they are harmed they will heal at high speeds. Any normal wear and tear damage to their bodies are almost instantly healed. **'Decelerated Aging': Speed Force conduits have a slowed aging process. This power can be imparted on their most intimate loved ones by extended contact rather than distribution. **'Energy Construct Creation': Speed Force conduits can use the matter generated by their speed to create solid objects such as walls or bridges. This power requires constant concentration and reapplication of the construct for it to remain stable. Flash's after images are also construct creations. **'Flight': Speed Force conduits can rotate their arms and spin their bodies like tops to achieve something of a kind of helicopter flight. However, with practice conduits can even achieve controllable flight if launched at high speeds. Despite their flight abilities they are always faster on their feet. **'Increased Perceptions': Speed Force conduits traveling at the speed of sound may miss important events as they run by. The Speed Force grants them enhanced senses that allow them to see, hear, smell, touch and/or taste at an increased speed and understand it as it is processed. **'Infinite Mass Punch': Speed Force conduits have an increased level of strength added to their bodies which they can impart in different ways. Certain speedsters can strength each and every move they make however this requires attention and stress for each movement and therefore is almost never used. In most cases conduits can focus the Speed Force's extra dimensional energies into one massive punch; when used in practiced this punch pushed a metahuman from one continent to another. **'Phasing': Speed Force conduits can vibrate their molecules so quickly that they can achieve intangibility for short bursts allowing them to phase through objects. **'Self Sustenance': Speed Force conduits travel at incredible speeds which cause their bodies to work overtime. In situations where their bodies may be too fast for them to breathe they may impart on the Speed Force for sustenance. However, this almost always results in the conduits having an increased metabolism at all times requiring them to constantly refill their energy supplies. **'Sharing The Force': Speed Force conduits can allow their friends or family members to run along side them at their equaled speeds. Certain conduits who may only have minor access to the Force may achieve full levels of the Force due to the main conduit's association with it. **'Speed Force Aura': People who are propelled by the conduits during high speed situations can survive the harsh conditions associated with mach speeds. When the conduit must rescue an individual from a burning building these individuals will be protected while within the aura. **'Speed Force Conduit': People who, for whatever reason, are connected to the Speed Force are sometimes called Speed Force Conduits. This means that they are connected to the Speed Force and are tethered to it. Some characters may control their Speed Force imparted powers in different ways such as only Superhuman Strength or even directed through Lighting but no matter their adaptions they are still connected to the Force. **'Steal Speed': Speed Force conduits can steal the accelerated motion or momentum from objects or people to reduce their speed or even virtually stop them. Conduits may also steal the speed from other Speedsters or other fast moving people. **'Supercharged Brain Activity': Sometimes neglected by Speedsters who only operate at superhuman speeds and never slow down enough to understand their full potential; Speedsters can access superhuman levels in their brains further than processing information. They can test theories, understand difficult equations and run trial and error in their brains at superhuman speeds. Different conduits access this activity in different ways. **'Superhuman Stamina': Speed Force conduits have to access the Speed Force for a number of different tasks. Most Speedsters use their superhuman speed and react at superhuman speeds; therefore, they must run for extended periods or operate for a large amount of time. Their bodies can handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress. **'Superhuman Speed': Speed Force conduits have one main ability above all else. Conduits are connected to the barrier and accumulation of all Speed known in their universe. These characters immediately understand how to run at superhuman speeds and their bodies instinctively understand how to react at high-speed situations. Older speedsters have a reduced but maxed speed of 770 mph which is just below sonic booms allowing them to react to situations without causing civilians undo stress. Speedsters in their prime can travel at much faster speeds such as the max level of recorded aided speed on Earth and even reach the speed of light with enough willpower. It is possible for conduits to travel much faster than the speed of light however such levels require an incredible amount of stress. Speedsters unaccustomed to their max level of speeds may detach themselves from the Speed Force or even become part of the Speed Force by accident. **'Vortex Creations': Speed Force conduits that plant themselves on the ground and rotate their extremities can cause an incredible amount of wind to burst through their focused funnel. Most Speedsters use this ability automatically when they run reducing the air currents around their body to low enough levels to no longer inhibit their speed. Creatively, Speedsters can create tornadoes and gusts with their arms. Abilities *'Forensic Pathology' *'Chemistry' *'Criminology' Equipment *The Flash's Costume Ring Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *The Future Flash/Gallery *The Flash (Barry Allen) In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://www.comicvine.com/future-flash/4005-110174/ Category:Reverse-Flashes Category:Flash